Twins no more
by Numbeh 013
Summary: SEQUEL! for We are twins aren't we? that currently tops my poll YOU'LL NEED TO READ THAT ONE FIRST! Wally and Kuki thought they were twins, but when they found out they aren't, things get crazy FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

_OK after like 5 ppl who asked me to please continue the story, I'll continue this, as a new story_

_I do not own KND nor write this with lucrative purpose_

_my reviewers who ask 4 a sequel are:  
_**_smaginn  
_****_breezy-kuki  
_****_Sandra2008  
_**_**greensaphire  
****Cyrix**_

* * *

**Twins no more**

**Wally's PoV**

Well after Jane and Genki told us the story about us not being twins and stuff, I decided that Kuki and I should have separate rooms, I went to home depot to buy some stuff to condition our new rooms Kuki is placing everything in boxes so we can move out, of the single room to our each separate rooms, I don't mind her seeing my underwear, she've seen 'em more than once.

Anyways, it's hard to believe that story, we were fooled for almost 13 years, and since she and I never asked questions, and it seemed pretty normal, to us at least, Jane and Genki mom know Kuki and I are a couple, we now have tons of new rules, we have now an extra room, Kuki is sleeping in the attic, I'm on the basement, our room is new the guests room and Genki and Jane had each her rooms, me being the man of the house, must be sure everything is ok, the attic and basement were always empty, so I took Kuki's stuff upstairs, and I took mine downstairs, after all arrangements were made, we finally have each our room.

The gang is quite surprised that we are no longer brother's but a couple instead, well I'll have to admit, that we were referred as Beatless-Sanban, and each our moms had the different last names, and well when I was six I sensed something odd about she and I having different last names, but maybe we had different fathers ... I don't know what I thought it was just normal.

It's been hard for every one to this whole new stuff... at school we were asked to read the first of the Dollanganger Series, and I could understand, somewhat, how Christopher felt about Catherine, he fell for her sister, cause he didn't had any other girl to look at, and Cory an Carrie were in a way their babies, I fell for Kuki, my "sister" but I thought it was just because she looked nothing like me, it always seemed weird that we, even if we were twins, didn't look alike at all, even twins that are born from two different ovules, are somewhat alike, since the father is the same, right??

After Nigel's party all my world made a whole loop, it's just weird, I believe our mothers know that there is something going on between us, I know they didn't want it to happen this way, I'm not even sure if I want this to happen like it's happening, Jane and Genki, knew they might be facing this ... everything was basically ok between she and me, at least we pretended.

I love her, that I won't deny.

-Wally? - I heard Kuki say

-What? - I said blankly

-I feel lonley on my room ... don't you? - She said

-Just a bit, but, I love to have my training room, don't you like to have your own sports free space?

-Well yeah, but it's not the same without you Wally, I mean ... It's weird

-Oh, yeah I know ...

After a small pause, I began reading that book, Flowers on the Atic, from the Dollanganger series, I have to say I love that book, it's just something that I can somehow feel related to me.

-Wally... do you think that if Cathy and Chris, form the book, weren't brothers, they would feel relief?

-I don't know Kuki, maybe Chris would have, Cathy was just crazy, and I think you are more like Carrie, sweet nocent and in times, shy. Why?

-I don't know, I feel like if we were those two, just younger and not like, prisoners.

After another pause Kuki walked out as if we had never said a thing about them, after we began dating, things went weird, I don't think this will work out, I mean, I can't stop thinking of Kuki as my sister, and it gives me the creeps when I think future, of course THE future scares me, but I don't see myself with Kuki, as anything else but my long life sister, maybe, we made a mistake, maybe that kiss was the biggest mistake we ever did, Jane, my biological mom, knows something bothers me, but she'll wait for me to go and talk to her.

Mom? - I said

-Wally, what's bothering you? - She said sitting on her bed

-Mom ... do you think it's unhealthy ... for Kuki and me ... being like a couple?

- I think ... you might find it hard to deal with

-But, I feel like if it is wrong, is it?

* * *

_Tadda?? Huh ... Well this is the sequel of We are twins aren't we? .... that will become after all in a multi chapter story so here you go ... what do you think? It's a two part story_


	2. Chapter 2

_OK after like 5 ppl who asked me to please continue the story, I'll continue this, as a new story_

_I do not own KND nor write this with lucrative purpose_

_my reviewers who ask 4 a sequel are:  
_**_smaginn  
_****_breezy-kuki  
_****_Sandra2008  
_**_**greensaphire  
****Cyrix**_

* * *

**Twins would be easier  
**

**Kuki's PoV**

I think, Wally is hidding something, I can tell, he's been extremely weird after the first months after we knew the truth, Jane and Genki know too, I think Jane knows what's bothering Wally, I can't understand him as well as i dd back when we were 10, now age 13 everything seems weird, and somewhat wrong, I guess Wally feels like if he were actually commiting a sin, he has been extremely distant, and he has been somehow afraid of me, as if he feared ... that I wouldn't control my self anymore, I do feel as if he felt like Chris, afraid of hurting me, his sister, yet deeply inlove with me, I know that I love him, but this love is being weird.

Mom, I mean Genki, could help me, I still don't know how to tell her, she has always been one of my best friends, Abby I can't tell, she was shocked at first, when she knew how I felt for my "brother", but now, well she might not give me the answer i need to hear.

I needed to know how he felt about this whole situation, of "us", after Nigel's party everything has been really hard, he decided we both needed our room, and he decided he'll be on the basement, and I should be on the attic, that made me feel ... more like Cathy, from that book, "flowers in the attic" I do love the attic, full of paper flowers, but it barely has any windows, I can picture that horrid frame, they had, the rocking chair and the small room where they were to learn. I don't mind, I love that story, but I feel lonely. So I went to Wally's.

-Wally?

-What? - he said harshly

-I feel lonely on my room ... don't you? - I said

-Just a bit, but, I love to have my training room, don't you like to have your own sports free space? - he said as if he had done something wrong

-Well yeah, but it's not the same without you Wally, I mean ... It's weird - I have tons of holes on my room, figuratively speaking, I don't have him for instance.

-Oh, yeah I know ...

think he is having some of the same holes.

-Wally... do you think that if Cathy and Chris, form the book, weren't brothers, they would feel relief? - I said noticing the book he was reading, just the same I was thinking about

-I don't know Kuki, maybe Chris would have, Cathy was just crazy, and I think you are more like Carrie, sweet nocent and in times, shy. Why? - he said not taking his eyes of the book

-I don't know, I feel like if we were those two, just younger and not like, prisoners. - he tunred to me and I left the room after a while

I need my mom, Genki

-Mamma? - I said while sitting by the table where mom was doing some paper work

-Yes Kuki dear?

-I don't feel so well, I mean ... uh .... Wally is acting weird and ... I think it's because of this whole couple thing ... and I don't really feel good ... about him being so ... distant

-Kuki, you knew from the start, that this would be hard for both of you.

-i know mom, but, why is he so distant? He reminds me of Chris, form that book

-Kuki, you are eating to much sugar, don't worry, hard times are here, but they'll be gone sooner than you think, calm down, you'll work this out for good or bad.

-but what if I'm like Cathy? all ... crazy and weird?

-Well, then you know what to do, don't you?

* * *

_Tadda?? Huh ... I think this will be really weird, I wonder what they'll do next, how many of you have read this book??  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here it goes  
_

_I do not own KND_

_ok so from now on all my stories will be like this_

_"talking"_

_thoughts_

_k? now to the story  
_

* * *

**T  
**

**Wally's PoV**

"Mom?" I said

"Wally, what's bothering you?" She said sitting on her bed

"Mom ... do you think it's unhealthy ... for Kuki and me ... being like a couple?"

"I think ... you might find it hard to deal with"

"But, I feel like if it is wrong, is it?"

"I wouldn't sya it that way Wally"

"But you two don't really like it, us being ...'us', do you"

"No, I don't like it, Ganki and me had planned you two to be a couple in the first place, but when ... Joe, Joseph, your father, and Teri, Kuki's father, ... died ...." she made a long pause "Genki and I decided, we couldn't afford you two to be a couple anymore, so we raised you as twins"

"But, then ... we ... are ... I mean ... we were planned to be a couple?"

"Yes, you were, but as I said, Genki and I couldn't afford being alone without our husbands, so we decided you should be brothers, and not a couple, that way it would be easier for Genki and me"

"ok ... thanks mom ..."

I left the room still thinking, I mean I do love Kuki as my girlfriend, but i love her even more as my sister, I don't want her to be with me like that, she has been the best I''ve ever had, yet again, she is my sister, and I guess that was healthier for me.

* * *

_that's it short chapter, *wonders* what will wally do? what will be kuki's reaction towards this big tornado? i'm babbling_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sins**

**Kuki's Pov  
**

Wally and I broke up ... he said he couldn't stand "us" that he really liked it at first, but he felt awkward ... he ... he abandoned me, I found it weird too, I mean 13 and living together is not healthy for us, i felt like a sinner, incestuous relationship that's what it was. Even if we are not the same blood, I think brothers are born like down the same house and taken care by the same parents. so we wold really be brothers, without the blood line. I feel as if I was betraying my blood.

I think he didn't like the 'us' thing, Genki said something that disturbed me a bit ... if I feel like Cathy, I know what she should have done, and that's precisely what I'll do ... she never saw her brother as anything more than that, she lost her mind seeing that her father had dieed at her tender age ... just like my dad ... then her brother Cory died by poisoning ... that I can't relate to me, nor Carrie's suicide, but Wally becoming distant is just as Chris, when Cathy married ... Joshua?? I can't remember the name ...

Living on the attic doesn't help me, I've decorated it just as they did ... and the small window that let's you out to the roof well i have it and it's sickening me. I should ask my mom to move out ... it's been 11 years since dad died ... we should move on.

That's the best, and ... I can't stand living with him after he broke my heart ... he took it away and smashed it.

"Kuki" Abby said to me as I pack my things I'll be moving out with my mom to an aunts "I'm sorry, it was all my fault"

"Just ... shut up Abby ... it ... it was meant to happen eventually" I said

"If I hadn't dared you two to kiss. you wouldn't be suffering this much" She said sitting in my bed

"Maybe" I said

"Are you sure you want to move?"

"No. But I can't see him every day, knowing all the truth. Maybe if we quit seeing each other we'll ..."

"Kuki, you ... you should stop thinking that it's your fault" Abby said

"Abby, just let it go, I was the one who ... needed to be with him. I kept this awkward relationship keep on, he tried to call it off many times before, I was the one who forced things so wicked"

_Flashback  
_

_"Kuki ..." I heard Wally's voice on the trapdoor, he was just down the stairs that lead to my room. "...we need to talk"_

_"What is it Wally?" I said happily as we sat down on my bean bags.  
_

_"Remember ... what mom told us? ........ About us being ... not brothers?"_

_"Of course silly, what about it?"_

_"Well" he said "I was talking to my mom ... and she told me that when we were born ... well they decided that we two should get married"_

_'that's nice right? he and I should get married as soon as we are off age, but the tone he said it was not happy ... he was ... worried "Ok ... ?" I said I hope he sees us that way some day_

_"Mom also said that that was off when our fathers died, and they raised us as twins so we wouldn't end up together, but we would keep close to each other, since the love for your siblings is stronger in a way"_

_I don't like the way this is going is he ... breaking up with me?_

_"I'd like it if we went back to brothers ... and forget all about our kiss and relationship, it made me ... happy but at the same time i felt dirty ... I ased mom to leave this town... I'll stay in touch with you Kooks, I'll always love my little sister"_

_End Flashback  
_

His words still playing on my head I couldn't belive my ears ... he was leaving the town ... and now I couldn't live here anymore mom also asked me to move out, she said that Keri would like it better that way.

"Promise me" Abby said "That you'll come back ... some day"

"Yeah ... I promise Abby" I said as we loaded the last boxes to the van.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**TADAA!!! I finally could login :D I have not died, not yet maybe next year … wonders …. I'm kidding I know I update quite rarely, but I'll do what ever I can, you may look at my hw on my youtube channel "Ikari 0130" some of it. So here is the next chapter of "Twins no more"**

15 years later (they are now 28 in case you forgot the ages)

So I went back for Kuki when her mom died, she … she was devastated, so I went for her it's been a couple of months and she is single again, I'll always be a bachelor, I don't want kids I don't like kids, Kuki on the other side she loves 'e she is a kinder garden teacher and she is always surrounded by kids. Her latest boyfriend, a guy named Joshua is the best she can have. I don't feel like Chris anymore, and Kuki can't feel like Cathy anymore either, things were now at the best possible. But I sense something is bothering my little sister, I haven't talked to the "gang" ever since I moved out of Cleveland age 14 … 15 years ago …

Kuki


End file.
